particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Davostan
Davostan (dav.: Dovmark), (skj.: Dyrmár), officially the Davostani Republic (dav.: Republikken Dovmark), (skj.: Lýðveldið Dyrmár) is a sovereign country in Makon. Geography Davostan stretches across a large extent of the north-west of the island-continent Makon. From north to south the East Makonian Plain is clad sequentially in tundra, coniferous forest, mixed and broad-leaf forests, grassland, and mountains (fringing the Makonian Sea) as the changes in vegetation reflect the changes in climate. The climate of Davostan formed under the influence of several determining factors. The enormous size of the continent and the remoteness of many areas from the sea result in the dominance of the continental climate, which is prevalent in Davostan except for the tundra Mountains in the south obstructing the flow of warm air masses from the Makonian Sea and the plain of the north makes the country open to Arctic and Atlantic influences. Throughout much of the territory there are only two distinct seasons — winter and summer; spring and autumn are usually brief periods of change between extremely low temperatures and mildly high. The coldest month is January (on the shores of the sea—February), the warmest usually is July. Great ranges of temperature are typical. In winter, temperatures get colder both from south to north and from west to east. Summers can be quite hot and humid. The continental interiors are the driest areas. Demographics Davostan's population has undergone religious oppression over the years. In the 3000's Hosianism began to gain traction. Religious Demographics 38%: Hosianism *31% Atheistic/Agnostic/Irreligious *26% Satanailist *3% other History History of the Systems of Davostan 2000-2100 The nation was founded as a nation state in February 2022 as the Independent Davostan Republic. During this time, Davostan resisted the Fascists of Dorvik allying instead with Aloria. Davostan also engaged in friendly diplomatic relations with Rutania. Davostan's main diplomatic concern was jurisdiction over the seas between Darkuth and Davograd. The regions of Darkuth, Kivonah, Tarekha, Muronia, and Davograd were founded during this century. The first party of Davostan was the Revolutionary Marxist-Kablinsky Union with the Unity Party in opposition. The Revolutionary Marxists transformed Davostan into a communist worker's paradise. In 2031, the Neo Republican Party took a plurality of the vote with a thriving democracy of four parties. In 2037, the Patriarchal Party won a plurality among five parties. Amazingly in 2041, the Coalition of Idiots won a plurality among five parties. An early election of 2041 threw the Coalition of Idiots out of power giving the Marxists a plurality until 2053. However, in 2043 the democratic parties overthrew the Marxist government. In 2057, Davostan signed a Free Trade Agreement which was to be the first diplomatic outreach. In 2059 the Neo Republicans took a plurality from Unity and continued their plurality until 2100. In 2071, the first capital named Darkuth City was established. 2900-3000 Satanic rule was uninterrupted until the election of 2961 with the election of Davostan Conservative Party Leader Paul Harris. He was primarily responsible for Davostan turning back to isolation. Harris would remain in power until his sudden demise after the 2965 election. The democratic coalition never became strong enough to overturn the Satanic dictatorship. The Satanic Republican Party returned to the international community by signing over a dozen treaties in the 2970s. Further administrative acts entrenched Davostan in Satanic ritual and worship. Years of Rule Satanic Emperor Medivh: 95 Paul Harris: 5 3000-3100 The third millennium was started off by continued Satanic rule. Davostan became more open to the international community by signing every possible treaty in existence. Despite this display of openness, Davostan did little in the ways of international diplomacy. The Satanic Republican Party dominated Davostan politics until the 3030s with the short rise of the Peoples Socialist Revolutionary Party. Hugh O' Neill came to power in 3040 and immediately changed Davostan into a modern Republic. The party was however ruthlessly assassinated by the Satanic armies in 3043. The nation then reverted back into a Satanic dictatorship shortly thereafter. In 3077, the Parti Monarchiste Populaire under André Fournier took power only to be assassinated as well one to two years later. The Satanic Republican Party would rule for the rest of the century. Years of Rule Satanic Emperor Medivh: 95 Hugh O' Neill: 3 André Fournier: 2 3100-3200 From 3100-3190, the Satanic Republican Party dominated Dovastan politics with no interruptions. Small factions would occasionally arise to resist the SRP, but none made any significant constitutional changes. In February 3191, William I of Hutori took over Davostan as a joint kingdom. He then consolidated his power as hereditary ruler in November of the same year. He would continue to rule Davostag for 16 years before being overthrown by the SRP. Years of Rule Satanic Emperor Medivh: 90 William I: 10 3200-3300 In the early 3200s, King William I ruled a joint kingdom consisting of Hutori and Davostag. The Monarchy collapsed in 3207 by a Satanic revolt expelling Hutorian influence and sending Davostag back into isolation. In 3226, democracy returned to Davostag for a final time with the overthrow of Satanic Emperor Lord Medivh Evil. This democracy was fairly unstable producing only one democratic president, Elisabeth LeMay of the Union for Progress and Modernization. In response to the democratization of Davostag, Selucia declared war. What followed were a number of skirmishes until the return of Satanic dictatorship in 3240 by the Death Knights. The Death Knight Brotherhood would rule Davostan until 3265 with the coming of the Satanic Emperor Lord Medivh Evil. After thirty years of rule, Medivh Evil was overthrown by a Royalist coalition. Christian I became Imperial King in 3296 and then decentralized the government giving each region a kingdom. Davostan also received a cultural transformation with the fall of the Satanic religion to that of a more tolerant and diverse culture. Davostag Civil War Years of Rule Satanic Emperor Medivh: 76 King William I: 7 Aesir the Warlock: 7 President Elisabeth LeMay: 6 Imperial King Christian I: 4 3300-3690 In the early 3300s, the Davostag Civil War waged until 3304 with a royalist truce between the House of Thor and the House of Zachary. After the civil war, Davostag was reorganized into six kingdoms which were established by 3310. The House of Thor would remain the Imperial Monarchy of Davostag and Royal Monarchy of Davograd. The House of Zachary and the House of Strom were appointed Royal Kings of Kivonah and Tarekha. The House of Eorl and the House of Durin were appointed Royal Kings of Darkuth and Muronia. The Satanic Remnant were granted asylum in the Kingdom of Mordorstad under the Kings of the House of Angsar. In 3312, Davostag was confronted by Barmenia collections of debt from the previous Satanic regime. Imperial King Christian I refused to pay the debt, which then caused the Davostag-Barmenian Debt Wars. During the war, Davostag fought against the Barmenian and Deltarian fleets and armies. The House of Karav and the Royal Armed Forces of Vanuku assisted Davostag in the conflict. Finally, in 3324 a truce was established between Barmenia and Davostag. In 3327, Imperial King Christian I died and was succeeded by his son Harrisen I in a smooth transition. 3850's - 3860's After struggles with communism and the Satanic Republican Party, a coalition of the main centrist and Conservative parties was formed. The coalition was composed of the Imperial Party, the Davostan National Party and the Progressive Constitutionalist Party. Years of Rule President Durham - 3848 to 3853 President Thorp - 3853 to 3858 Presidents Turkin and McDee - 3858 to 3860 3860's - 3880's After the end of the Imperial Party a new coalition was formed. Unfortunately after the 3877 election the coalition was dissolved. The Progressive Constitutionalist Party set up a government under President Burkhanov and Vice-President Matevosian. This was the first cabinet in years composed of a single party. Years of Rule President Spykes 3860 to 3867 President Thorp 3867 to 3868 President Muir 3868 to 3871 President Appleton 3871 to 3874 President Mcdee (not to be confused with fmr. President Jeff Mcdee) 3874 to 3877 President Burkhanov 3877 to ? 4570's - 4590's In the mid 90's the nations government collapsed, and anarchy ran the country. After the communist regime fell in 4574 the nation had been governed by political parties with no true interest of caring for the nation. So from there Davostan slowly fell into chaos. In the year of 4595 there was no political party or organization whatsoever, the country was in absolute chaos, until June of that same year. Military officials gathered together to form a government known as the National Salvation Military Council. The NSMC launched a coup d'état, and seized power in Davostan. In August 4595 the NSMC held an emergency election to get a legitimate claim on to power, as the only political option they got all 750 seats in the National Assembly. The Chairman of the NSMC, Edward Williams was declared the General Secretary of Davostan, until he was shot in late December 4595 and died early January 4596, he was succeeded by the Deputy Chairman August Reinhardt who also was the Ataman; head of government. Reinhardt quickly put forward bills that would diminish the status of the Confederation. In September of 4596 the bills known as; "Creation of the Dictatorship", "National Reformation Act", "National Symbolism Act", "Ratification of the Anti-Terrorism Cooperation Treaty" and "Formation of the Republic". The two of those five bills that stood out more was the "Creation of the Dictatorship" and the "Formation of the Republic", the first one is as it's name, term limits reached the farthest in history, head of state chairs the government as well and appoints all mayors of the regions, it also removes the communist title of General Secretary and replaces it with the title of Dictator, it changes the communist motto, flag and anthem, the National Assembly changes name to the National Salvation Assembly. The "Formation of the Republic" bill formally dissolved the Confederation of St. Muron and Davostan, and in it's place formed the Kivonian Republic. Years of Rule Chairman Edward Williams: 4595 - 4596; 6 months Chairman August Reinhardt: 4596 - 4596; 7 Months (later as ''Dictator'' of the Kivonian Republic: 4596 - 4609; 13 years) Dictator Dieter Delvental: 4609 - 4616; 7 years Dictator Kristoff Silfver: 4616 - 4620; 4 years Consul Oskar Hartenstein: 4620 - 4620; 9 months (later as Emperor of the Kivonian Empire: 4620 - 4627; 7 years) Emperor Oskar II: 4627 - 4628; 1 year Noble Princeps Evilyn Ashé-Rivières: 4630 - 4644; 14 years Consul Elise Reinhardt: 4644 - 4651; 5 years Noble Princeps Evilyn Ashé-Rivières: 4651 - 4661; 10 years Government The current government is a federal presidential republic (officially the nation is a confederation) led by the President directly elected each six years. The legislative powers instead rely on the Confederate College. The political process is fairly democratic and there are many parties. Davostani politics is known to shift rapidly however. Military The commander in chief of the Davostan military is the President. Women serve alongside men. Davostan has four main branches: See Davostan Army, Davostan Marines, Davostan Navy, Davostan Airforce. Davostan also has an army and air force national guard, a coast guard, a central intelligence agency, and a military police component. The capital city of Asgardia has a Secret Service division under the command of the Steward. Legislators Each legislator is give a symbolic command of a Battalion of 1,000 men with the honorary rank of Lt. Colonel. Typically, legislators appoint an actual Lt. Colonel to administer their troops. Officers Prospective officers go through a one year of Basic Training, Officer Cadet School, and Commissioning School where they learn a set of skills. From there they are promoted to O1 which may be a 2nd Lieutenant or Ensign. All royals are entitled the opportunity to become an officer during their career. OCS-01: 1 year 01-02: 2 years 02-03: 2 years 03-04: 3 years 04-05: 3 years 05-06: 3 years 06-07: 4 years 07-08: 4 years 08-09: 4 years 09-O10: 4 years Enlisted Enlisted are separated by the NCO corp and the junior enlisted. Most Davostan citizens are junior enlisted during their three year term of service. The NCO corp provides necessary assistance to officers. The E-9 generally assists 04-010, the E-8 assists an O-3, an E-7 assists O1-O2. E-1-E4: 2 years E4-E5: 3 years E5-E6: 3 years E6-E7: 3 years E7-E8: 4 years E8-E8: 2 years E8-E9: 4 years E9-E9: 4 years E9-E9 of the branch of service: 4 years International Relations As of 3340: Politics Davostan's politics have remained fairly stable over the hundreds of years, and could be classified as Libertarian. The nation is majority utilitarianism, permissive on civil rights, a skeptic on the environment, internationalist, small government leaning, capitalist, militarily aggressive, progressive in morality, and largely secular. Davostani politics is marked by the struggle between capitalism and socialism, monarchism and republicanism and satanism and secularism. Parties The Co-Operative Party Constitutional Commonwealth Party Davostan Nationalist Party National Action Liberal Democratic Party Common Sense Conservative Party BWOIAUCFCCNUCDMFSatanilicRepublicanParty Transportation Transportation systems during the Satanic reign were neglected. During the reign of Imperial King Harrisen I government and private funds were used to modernize the highway, bridge, air, and ferry systems. The original capital Darkuth City hosts the largest international airport in the nation. International airports also exist in Asgardia, Kivono, Stromstad, and Muronia City. Regional airports exist in all of the remaining major cities. The use of airplanes is essential for Davostag transportation as many cities are isolated on islands or in high elevation mountainous areas. The ferry system connecting Davograd to Muronia and the mainland is most developed in Thoria. The ferry connecting Davos to Lorien, Darkuth is the riskiest with ice being problematic during the winter months. Muronia has a developed ferry system from Muronia to Mordorstad, Thoria, and the mainland cities of Theob, Zericho, and Loso. International ferry systems do not yet exist. Highway systems in Davostag were recently repaired in the 3330s numbering a total of 22 highway systems and four international highways leading to Hutori. The region of Tarekha has the most sophisticated highway system of tunnels and mountainous terrain. Bridges are common on many highway systems due to the long rivers that go through the Davostag mainland. The use of river boat transportation is also quite common throughout the mainland. See also * History of the Systems of Davostan Category:Makon Category:Countries Category:Davostan